Perchance To Dream
by moonjat54
Summary: Beth after 12:04. What made her decide to investigate Morgan after Mick told her she wasn't Coraline. My 2nd try at fanfic. Just alittle mind game I played with myself.


I don't own Moonlight or any of its characters; I just enjoy borrowing them to add to my fantasies.

Perchance To Dream

"To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, that's the rub" Shakespeare

Beth finally was able to get home to her apartment. It had been a long night and a tiring morning. She had settled Audrey back in her own place and had begged off her breakfast invitation. She found herself relieved that Josh was out of town, she had no energy to deal with his questions right now. She locked her door and gazed around her silent apartment. Alone time, she needed this right now. There were too many thoughts and feelings to work through. Bruises were beginning to show on her right arm and it ached unmercifully.

With dragging steps she dropped her purse on the couch and went to her bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes and into a tank top and shorts. After downing a couple ibuprofen tablets, she collapsed into bed. Her body was ready for sleep, but thoughts kept whirling through her mind.

"Mick is my guardian angel. Mick saved me." It kept running over and over. "He's watched over me all these years."

A shiver of pleasure ran through her at that thought. No wonder she had always felt safe. Mick had been there even if she never saw him. And perhaps she had known that in her sub-conscious after she had run into him just a few months ago.

"Why can't you see what you mean to me?" she wondered. He had walked away from her on the balcony. Expecting anger, he seemed to have trouble believing she didn't hate him. He rejected her assertions that she was safe because of him. Why did he turn away from her?

"And what do you want him to do Beth?" she asked herself. "What do you feel for him? What do you feel for Josh? What do you want?"

Beth felt the moisture gather behind her eyelids. It was too overwhelming. Her head and heart ached trying to sort things out.

"Mick," she whispered, as if he could hear her from across town. She hugged her pillow trying to gain comfort from it. He had sacrificed so much for her. He killed his wife to save her. And he had saved her over and over since then. Last night it had been Donovan Shepherd, he had stopped in time. Why couldn't he see that made him a hero?

Beth tried to relax. She concentrated on breathing slowly, clearing her mind. And sleep finally won out. She sank into the warm arms of oblivion.

Beth stood on the balcony with Mick. The sunlight was just beginning to spike around the buildings to the east. She told him that since meeting him she had stopped using the word never. He raised a hand to block the strengthening rays of the sun and she stepped forward, right hand raised to join his left. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but turned slightly and brushed his lips. Moving closer Beth blocked the sun with her body and pulled his head down with her left hand behind his head. Mick resisted only for a moment and then he kissed her back warmly. A tingle ran through Beth as longing and desire poured out of Mick. In one smooth motion Mick swept her up in his arms and moved out of the strengthening sunlight. Inside the building Mick set Beth down and broke off the kiss. He tenderly held her face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing along her cheek bones.

"Beth-it can't….."

"Mick, hush," Beth ordered with a spark of anger in her eyes. She placed her fingers against his lips. "I do not want to hear anymore cant's or nevers," She brought both arms up around his neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. Mick's hands had dropped to her waist. "It's time to be honest. I love you Mick." Beth pulled him into a heartfelt kiss before he could say anything. Mick was still for a second and then with a groan, surrendered. He wrapped his arms tightly around Beth as if trying to fuse with her. Heat ran through Beth in a rush as she returned his passion. Mick's hand was tangled in her hair, cradling her head.

"Beth," he murmured between kisses. "Beth, I can't believe. I didn't dare….."

"What did I say about can't?" Beth said with a gentle smile. She caught a glint of humor in Mick's eyes. "You're my hero Mick," she added seriously. "How could I not love you? Whenever I need you, you're there." Beth tenderly laid a hand on his cheek. "I've waited my whole life for you to be with me."

Mick leaned back a little. There was moisture in his eyes and she could see the war of emotions move over him. Beth ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders and felt him shudder slightly.

"It's okay Mick," Beth whispered. "It's okay to be honest."

"I've watched over you since you were four. I wanted to protect you and make sure you were never harmed again. And then there you were, walking in that fountain to get a story. I saw a woman, not a child. I saw you in a different light. I couldn't let myself believe you could ever see me as anything but a monster. I didn't mean to love you, but I do," Mick confessed and enveloped her in a bear hug. Beth raised her face to him and his lips closed over hers.

Beth felt as if her heart would break with happiness. The kiss deepened and their tongues met. Beth shuddered and felt a matching tremor run through Mick. Her hands roamed over his back, trying to pull herself even closer to him.

Without releasing her mouth, Mick scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He lay beside her and stroked her cheek. His fingers lightly traced the shape of her lips. Beth saw gratitude in his beautiful eyes.

"I can't believe you love me," he said in wonder. "I don't deserve you."

"Enough" Beth ordered softly. "Enough about how you can't be loved. You are my angel; you are the only man I can love. You must believe me."

She pressed against him, kissing his mouth and then slowly moving down to his neck. A low growl escaped Mick. His hands began to move over her, exploring and sliding under her shirt, making her shiver.

"My perfect Beth," he sighed. He captured her mouth again, tongues meeting in an electric shock. Beth let herself ride the waves of pleasure that rolled through her.

"Well isn't this interesting?"A cold, voice sliced through their passion. Beth and Mick broke apart. A dark haired woman stood in the doorway.

"Coraline," Mick breathed, sitting up.

Beth sat up also and placed a hand on Mick's shoulder. She saw the woman she knew as Morgan Vincent.

"Really Mick, she was supposed to be our daughter. Don't you think this is wrong?" Coraline mocked in her syrup sweet voice.

Mick moved slightly to shield Beth with his body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your wife. I've come back for you."

"I killed you," Mick said in disbelief.

"No sweetie, you only thought you did," Coraline cooed. "I'm here. We can be together. You don't want Beth."

Beth's hand tightened on Mick's shoulder.

"Get out Coraline," Mick said firmly. "I don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving," Coraline said shaking her head. "You're mine, you know that. I made you."

Mick got to his feet and stepped towards Coraline. Beth slid off the bed and stood just to the left of him.

"You're not welcome. I don't belong to you. I love Beth." Mick said with conviction.

"You can't love her," Coraline argued and in a rush she was in front of him. She took hold of his forearms. She bared her fangs at Beth. "Go away little girl. You don't belong in our world," she spat out.

Beth cringed. The menace radiating from Coraline was almost a physical blow. The icy eyes bit into her. Mick stood stiffly beside her as if Coraline's touch had frozen him. Beth looked up at his expressionless face.

"Baby, you can't want this little human. She's nothing. Just a freshie. She'll fade with time." Coraline said gripping Mick tighter.

Beth placed a hand on Mick's back. She could feel how rigidly he held himself. She rubbed her hand lightly in circles, feeling his muscles relax slightly. He smiled back at her and turned on Coraline.

"Leave," he said coldly. He jerked out of her grasp. "Go away Coraline."

"Not without you," Coraline hissed and with fangs fully exposed, she lunged at Mick.

Beth sprang upright in bed, her screams still echoing in her ears. She looked wildly around her bedroom. Late day sunlight glowed behind her window shades. The apartment was silent; she could almost hear the thudding of her heart bounce off the walls. Her breathing began to slow and with a hand pressed to her chest, she felt her heartbeat begin to calm.

It had been a dream. A beautiful dream that made her glow as she remembered the beginning. Mick had told her he loved her. She had admitted she loved him too. A dream that turned into a nightmare. Coraline had appeared and destroyed everything. A vampire Coraline, not a human Morgan. Beth had never believed in prophetic dreams. She was skeptical that you could dream of the future. But deep in her heart, Beth believed that Morgan was Coraline. Beth needed to look deeper into Morgan's background. Mick said she wasn't a vampire, but that didn't mean Coraline hadn't found a way to come back as a human. And Beth would prove it. Calm settled over her and a spark of determination lit in Beth. She would prove to Mick that Coraline was back. She would see if her dream had any chance of becoming a reality. She would see if there was any hope for her and Mick. Tomorrow, she'd see where her dream would lead.

The End

I hope you enjoyed this. This is only my second attempt at writing for others. I'd love to know if I should keep submitting or just enjoy reading all these other wonderful writers. Thanks.


End file.
